Stretchable electronic assemblies enable various approaches to managing different types of applications where computing power may be utilized to enhance the application. Sometimes the size and/or the shape of a device make it challenging to provide input (e.g., from a sensor) into a stretchable electronic assembly. Healthcare and fitness are examples of just a couple of applications that may utilize stretchable electronic assemblies.
One class of stretchable electronic assemblies that is rising in importance relates to textiles which include integrated electronic devices. There may be a variety of operational and manufacturing concerns associated with incorporating integrated electronic devices that are part of electronic packages or electronic systems into textiles that are meant to be worn on the body.